


Anna Cassidy (Winchester)

by rosepose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Universe, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Multi, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Sam daughter - Freeform, Sam has a daughter, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 04:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12674190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosepose/pseuds/rosepose
Summary: Anna is fed up. She knows that Sam and Dean are busy constantly saving the world, but it just sucks that she can’t see them anymore. Not that living with Jody is horrible (although sometimes not even she’s there). She just wants her dad and her uncle to be there for her.





	Anna Cassidy (Winchester)

_Anna thrashes in her sleep, mumbling nonsensically. Sweat forms on her brow._

_ Everything is still. She calms down a bit at the familiar surroundings. She’s home, in her room. But then she hears it, the muffled sobbing in the room that somehow formed the words, “O-okay, thank you, Doctor.” _

_ Then she remembers. This is when her mother found out. _

_ The setting around her changes into a hospital and she's sitting next to her mom’s bed. She's wearing her favorite bandana and Anna has tears streaming down her face. _

_ “Anna, sweetheart,” Rose begins, “it's all going to be okay.” She takes Anna's face into her hands. “I don't want you to be scared. It's okay to be sad, but I don't want you to be sad forever, okay?” Anna nods as the dream changes once more. _

_ They're handing her a shovel. They're expecting her to pick up pile and dump it on her mother. She shakes her head. “No,” she says, shying away. _

_ They continue to extend it toward her. “Anna, you have to,” they tell her. _

_ “No,” she repeats, “no!” And then they're closing in on her. “No!” _

_ Then she sees Sam in front of her. But she's not in the graveyard anymore. She's somewhere evil. _

_._

  
_._

_Dean wakes to a scream, getting out of bed swiftly and running out into the hallway. He sees Sam and they nod to each other before peering into her room. She's thrashing in her sleep mumbling the word “no” over and over again._

_Dean turns to his brother. “You can go sleep, I've got this, Sammy.”_

_Still half asleep, Sam nods and mumbles, “M’kay.”_

_Dean enters Anna's room and sits on her bed, gently shaking her awake. “Anna. Anna. Wake up.” Anna’s movement becomes even more erratic as she begins to kick at and hit her uncle. “Anna!”_

_She wakes abruptly. “Sam?”_  
_“It’s Dean, you’re okay.”_

_She wraps her arms tightly around him. “Did I hurt you?”_

_“No, I’m okay, don’t worry about me. I wanna know what’s up with you.”_

_She begins to cry into Dean’s shoulder. “I-I’m sorry I just keep having dreams about m-m m-mommy.” she sobs even harder. He pulls her into a tighter hug and rubs her back._

_“I know, I know. How you feel now will pass, I promise you.”_

_“H-how do y-you know?”_

_“I’ve lost so many people, Anna. More than you could imagine. And I’m still standing. I lost my mom and my dad. You have Sam.”_

“What a load of crap.” Anna scoffs. She’s fourteen now. She doesn’t have Sam or Dean. They left her with Jody. It’s not like she doesn’t love Jody, but this whole thing is unfair. Sam is her Dad and he’s not here. She doesn’t care if he’s off saving the world. Why does it have to be up to him?

It’s not like she hasn’t made friends in Sioux Falls, she has. Some maybe more than friends. But she longs for the family she used to have before things got “too dangerous.”

She sighs and takes out her phone to call Sam. It rings once before going straight to voicemail.

This is Sam, you know what to do.

She hangs up and tries Dean. He answers after three rings. “Hey what’s up?”

“Who’s that?” she hears Sam say in the background.

“Anna,” Dean whispers in reply.

“Is Sam there? I called him first but he didn’t pick up.”

“Oh, yeah, his phone’s dead. I’ll put you on speaker.”

“So, I know you’re busy and everything but I’m in the school play and I was wondering if maybe you could come see it? It’s tomorrow night and I know you probably can’t come but I--”

“We’ll be there.” Dean interjects.

“Really? O-okay it’s at 7:30! I can’t wait to see you guys!”

“See you there.” Dean says. Anna hangs up.

Sam shoves Dean. “What the hell was that? ‘We’ll be there’?”

“We will. You’re not missing this and neither am I.”

“What if we can’t make it, Dean? In case you haven’t noticed we have our hands full with Jack.”

“I know. We’ll find a way and we’ll be there.”

“You really think so?”

Dean doesn’t answer for a moment. “She’s family. We lost so much of our family but she’s still around, and we’re sure as hell not missing her play.”

“What are we gonna do with Jack? Take him with us?”

“Goddammit, I don’t want him anywhere near her.”

“He was okay on the hunt, Dean.”

“Fine. But she’s not meeting him.”

“Fine.”

____

“Jody!” Anna yells. “Guess what?”

“What?” Jody calls from the kitchen.

“Sam and Dean are coming to the play!”

Anna’s caregiver walks down the hall and leans against the doorframe of the bedroom. “That’s great, Anna.”

“Do you think they’ll really come?”

“I think they will certainly try.”

“I wish the stupid monsters didn’t always come first.” She draws her knees to her chest.

“We’ve been over this.”

“That doesn’t make it fair! They’re my family. Do you remember how I used to journal?”

A soft smile lights up Jody’s tired features. “Yes.”

“I stopped. A month after they left me here, I stopped. I figured ‘why bother’?”

“They’d do anything for you, you know.”

“I know.”

“They’ll be here.”

____

When the curtain falls on the play’s opening night, three words race through Anna’s head. Please be here.

When she decostumes, she runs head first into the crowds of congratulatory faces. But the first familiar face she encounters isn’t that of Sam or Dean.

“Hi!” A voice says, someone’s hand slipping into Anna, fingers interlocked.

Anna grins. “Hey!”

“You did so well!” The girl presses a soft kiss to Anna’s cheek. “I’m so proud.”

“Thanks, Rey.” Anna says, standing on her toes to see over the crowd.

“Looking for Jody?”

“No, my dad and uncle are supposed to be here.”

“Oh, can I meet them?” Anna shoots a nervous glance at Reya. “What, you don’t think they’ll be cool?”

“No...I don’t know, I just…”

“Okay. That’s fine.” Reya frowns a little.

Anna takes both of the girl’s hands. “Hey, I’m not embarrassed, okay? I’m just not ready.”

“Anna!” Someone calls. Anna recognizes Dean’s voice immediately and turns around to see the two gruff men coming toward her.

She gives Reya a look as if to say, I’m sorry, and runs into Sam’s arms.

“You got taller.” He says.

She hugs Dean and he rubs her back. “And you cut your hair.” He says, marveling and how the curly mess stopped at her shoulders.

They both hand her red roses. She takes them with a smile. “You were amazing.” Sam says.

“Thank you for coming.” She pauses. “Where’s Jody?”

“Ah, she had a hunt come up last minute. Said she’ll see it tomorrow night.” Dean says. “Let’s take you home.”

___

After a few minutes of silence in the car, Dean says, “So who was that girl you were talking to? Why didn’t you introduce us?”

Anna tenses. “Uh...don’t worry about it, it’s nobody.”

“Doesn’t sound like nobody.”

“Dean,” Sam interjects.

“She’s my friend. Her name’s Reya.”

“So...not nobody.” Dean muses.

“No.”

Another few minutes of quiet pass. “So, uh, you...hold hands with all your friends?” Sam elbows his brother to stop talking.

“I’m not having this conversation.”

“You could have introduced us. We don’t bite.”

“I didn’t want to, okay? And how come you want to know everything about me all of the sudden? You’re never around anymore!”

“Anna, I’d love to know everything. I want to know everything about you and you know it kills us that we can’t be around to see all of it.” Sam says.

“I know.”

“So if there’s something you want to maybe tell us…” he continues.

“I don’t hold hands with my friends.” She pauses. “Okay?”

“That’s okay.” Sam says. “It’s okay.”


End file.
